Amor de madre
by Da3n3rysTargary3nStark
Summary: Una madre hará lo que sea por su hija, incluso si ello implica renunciar a ella. Buscando la seguridad para su niña, Frances Middleford la deja al cuidado de un misterioso amigo. Basado en la idea de NickeltheRed, no-pairings. Solo el amor de una madre por su hija.


**N/A:**** Bueno, llevo unos días reflexionando sobre la relación madre-hija que tienen Frances y Elizabeth, y ha acabado surgiendo la idea para un fic... Sin pairing.**

**Basado en la idea de NickeltheRed (story id 8471982)...**

**Amor de madre**

_Siempre había sido una niña hermosa._

Desde el primer momento supe que ella crecía en mi vientre, que aquella maravillosa niña había sido entregada a mí como un inesperado regalo.

Pues un ángel había tomado el cuerpo de mi esposo por una noche, permitiéndome la gracia de concebir de nuevo, aún si los médicos habían decretado que para mi esposo sería imposible -por un accidente a caballo-...

Así que acepté el regalo como lo que era: un regalo.

Crié al fruto de aquella extraña unión, sin preguntarme nunca nada, fingiendo que no me daba cuenta de cómo se iluminaban en un oscuro tono obsidiana los ojos de mi hija al dar el golpe final a sus adversarios.

.

Era irrelevante.

Lo más seguro, culpa mía.

Después de todo, _¿no la obligué yo a matar hasta convertir aquel acto en algo natural? ¿No la hice cercana a la muerte desde su cuarto cumpleaños?_

Había seguido los dictados de la reina al respecto, negándole a mi hija, mi pequeña Elizabeth, la infancia de la que debió haber podido disfrutar, convirtiéndola en una máquina de matar prácticamente perfecta.

Así, _¿qué importaba lo incierto de su nacimiento?_

_¿Qué importaba?_

Yo había sido una madre estricta, o tal vez el término _madre_ no podría aplicárseme correctamente.

_¿No había sido poco más que una general para ella?_

"_Fui fiel a mi reina y a mi país..."_-palabras vacías que no bastaban para librarme de aquella horrible culpa.

.

.

Pero cuando Victoria me hizo consciente de sus deseos, la madre que pocas veces había dejado salir se elevó con fuerza sobre cualquier otra lealtad.

_¿Esa bruja quería **matar** a mi niña?_

_¡JAMÁS!_

"_Se ha vuelto demasiado violenta"_ dijo ella como único motivo.

"_¡Por supuesto!"_ -quería yo decir- "_¡La has estado usando para deshacerte de tus enemigos durante todos estos años! ¿¡Cómo diablos **no** iba a volverse violenta?"_

Pero había guardado silencio.

Aún si en mi interior la orden quedó hueca, su maldita voz resonó en mis oídos durante el resto del día.

.

.

"_Mátala"_

.

.

Miré a mi hija, admirando aquella forma única que poseía de blandir las espadas, como si en verdad fuese un baile, sutilmente letal.

El sol de junio caía sobre ella, tornando sus cabellos de un tono dorado rojizo.

Mi esposo y mi hijo mayor, Edward, se blandían en un amistoso duelo a varios metros de ella, conocedores del espacio que mi hija necesitaba al entrenar.

Luca Lightbringer la miraba orgulloso, utilizando su plateada espada para guiarla, ambos moviéndose con una perturbadora habilidad.

No podía recordar con claridad cuándo le habíamos conocido, pero se sentía como si hubiese estado con nosotros desde siempre.

Aún más importante, no parecía estar bajo el dominio de la reina, y Elizabeth confiaba en él como en nadie más.

Así que esperé, hasta que se distanciaron -él la dejó pensar sola unos minutos, como siempre hacía- y pude acercarme.

-Señor Lightbringer...

Él se giró al instante, su expresión oscureciéndose por momentos, como si supiese lo que estaba por decirle. Tragué saliva, diciéndome que ese hombre era, posiblemente, el único capaz de sacar a mi hija del país sin problemas.

-¿Qué sucede, Lady Middleford?

Los ojos verde esmeralda, tan similares a los de mi hija, se fijaron en mí, apremiándome a desvelarlo todo.

-Se que apreciáis a mi hija... Y que, si fuese necesario...

-¿Está Elizabeth en algún tipo de peligro?

Su voz era tan fría y cortante que me dió la impresión de estar realmente enfadado. Jamás le había escuchado así.

Y su expresión... _¿Por qué sentía que él ya sabía lo de la reina?_

-Sí -entrecerró los ojos, que empezaron a oscurecerse-. La reina... La reina quiere la muerte para mi hija...

Su mirada era tan sumamente feroz que casi podía sentir sus iris -ahora negros- abrían surcos a través de mi.

Sus perfectos labios se habían curvado levemente en una mueca iracunda, y un afilado canino se volvía visible por momentos. Dirigió una mirada a Elizabeth, que en esos momentos miraba hacia el lago, como queriendo asegurarse de que ella estaba bien, y volvió a centrarse en mí, más calmado.

-Quiero que la lleves contigo.

Eso pareció sorprenderlo, pues sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal. Recuperó al instante su expresión estoica, pero su mirada había adquirido un tono más claro.

-¿Llevármela? ¿Podría saber a dónde, Milady?

Apreté los labios.

-Siempre comentas tus lejanos viajes, Luca Lightbringer. Sé que mi hija estará a salvo contigo, y a ella... Podría parecerle solo un... un viaje de estudios, o...

Miré mis manos, nerviosa, sabiendo que la vida de mi hija dependía de él.

Porque la reina se cansaría de esperar a que yo cumpliese su orden, y enviaría a otros...

No podría protegerla. Hace ya meses, el mayordomo de mi sobrino había dejado eso claro, cuando él pudo matar a aquel oso y yo no.

-No puedo llevarla conmigo... _Pero_ puedo alejarla de aquí, mantenerla a salvo hasta que Victoria desaparezca.

Le miré, algo confusa. _¿Hasta que desaparezca Victoria?_

-¿Cuánto tiempo? -preguntaron mis labios, ajenos a mis cavilaciones internas- ¿Qué harás?

Aquello logró hacerle sonreír, tan solo un poco.

-Cuatro años. Ni uno más, ni uno menos. Cumplido ese término, será seguro para Elizabeth volver junto a ti. Debemos apresurarnos y volver. Vendrá hoy mismo conmigo.

Él se encargó de hablar con mi hija, sin que yo supiese qué le había podido decir, pues estaba demasiado ocupada azuzando a los sirvientes para que preparasen el equipaje.

-No mucho, lady Middleford. Me aseguraré de proveer a Elizabeth de todo cuanto necesite, y en estos momentos necesitamos ir ligeros.

Mi pequeño milagro dorado me tomó de las manos, sus ojos brillando emocionados.

-¡Luca va a llevarme de viaje, madre!

Mi esposo, Alexis, estaba algo confundido por lo repentino de la situación, pero no protestó al ver mi expresión cuando nuestra hija subió las escaleras a toda prisa, para coger sus "indispensables".

Edward protestaba levemente, por no poder acompañarla, pero sabía bien que un nuevo curso en el Weston College estaba por empezar... Y no era consciente de cuán prolongado sería aquel repentino "viaje".

Cuando Elizabeth bajó de nuevo, solo con una pequeña maleta, Edward la abrazó con fuerza.

-¡No te olvides de escribir de vez en cuando! ¡Si no lo haces me preocuparé!

Luca se adelantó, indicando con un gesto al mayordomo que se alzaba tras de él.

-Mephisto se asegurará de traer las cartas que Elizabeth desee enviar. Entréguenle a él sus respuestas.

Alexis abrazó a Elizabeth, como haciéndose a la idea de no verla en mucho tiempo.

-Ten cuidado, querida mía -la soltó y se dirigió a Luca-. Por favor, cuida de Lizzy.

-Sin dudar. Ahora, ¿estás lista?

Mi hija asintió, la felicidad desprendiéndose de ella en poderosas oleadas. Ambos se despidieron, y cuando el carruaje se perdió por completo de vista, caí de rodillas sin poder parar de llorar.

_Te amo, hija mía._

_Por eso, solo por este amor que siempre te he tenido, para redimir en algo mis culpas, he de mandarte lejos._

.

.

-¡Lady Middleford! ¡Lady Middleford!

Paula, que había sido dejada atrás por una indicación de Luca, sostenía un sobre en sus manos.

-La señorita Elizabeth dejó esto para el señorito Ciel...

-Dámelo -dije, monótona, tras haberme pasado dos horas llorando en el estudio de mi esposo-. Yo misma se lo entregaré.

_Y así veré su reacción a la noticia..._

_¿Qué pensarás de esto, sobrino mío?_

.

.

_**-Sebastian POV-**_

El aviso me llegó al instante.

Mephistópheles me entregó el mensaje:

_Abaddon, _

_tus servicios en la tierra siguen siendo requeridos._

_Encuentra el modo de deshacerte de esa molesta "reina"._

_Tienes cuatro años, así que piénsalo bien._

_Mientras tanto, mi hija estará bajo el cuidado de Azrael y la protección de Paimon._

_Asegúrate de hacer bien tu trabajo._

Suspiré, haciéndome a la idea de no ver a la Heredera durante cuatro tortuosos años, y empecé a trazar la caída de aquella humana que había osado amenazar a la Princesa del Inframundo.

**N/A:**** Hasta aquí el fic. La idea de Elizabeth siendo hija de Lucifer pertenece a NickeltheRed por completo. Por favor, lean su fic "The book of Damnation". Es maravilloso. NickeltheRed es maravillosa. Por favor, apóyenla.**


End file.
